1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a most commonly used lamp includes a lamp body and a lamp holder for connecting the lamp body with a lamp post. The lamp body includes a frame receiving a light-emitting element therein. Both the frame and the lamp holder are integrally formed by a die-casting. When a structure size of one of both the frame and the lamp holder needs to be changed, it is inescapable to redesign a whole die-casting die, including a part corresponding to the frame and the other part corresponding to the lamp holder, that brings a higher die-casting die cost consumption and a waste of design cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp having a lower cost burden including die-casting die cost and design cost.